The Women
by greyandgrey
Summary: Maria Lucas, Charlotte Lucas' younger sister and other women in her company are exposed and contemplated in their different worlds. Main focus on Maria Lucas.


_I hope she'll be a fool -- that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool. - F. Scott Fitzgerald_

_One: The Misses protest  
_

There was nothing to be done about the lace. Socrates, the house dog and Lady Lucas' favourite pet had jumped all over it and turned it into a tattered, muddy heap. Maria knew she could not hem her skirts or muslins anymore, not until papa brought some new lace from Meryton.

While Constance, the house maid and her younger sister Bessie complained and cried that the dog was a bother to the entire household, Maria found his misdeed rather useful. Now she had all the time in the world to go for a walk, as she had intended.

Poor Socrates was running about the room while Constance kept swinging her boots at him.

'Stay you furry beast! Stay!' she cried, but the dog ran between her legs and escaped.

'I'll throw you in the lake one day!' she yelled after him. 'He only gets in my way and brings dirt. I clean it up and there he goes at it again. I have enough on my plate without him!' For the present time, she left the room in a huff.

Bessie was crying in a corner of the room, pulling at her dampened locks because she wanted a dress for the Ball and Maria had promised to make her a pretty white cotton dress and adorn it with lace, but now it was all in vain.

'But Bessie dear, you are only ten. You cannot go to the Ball. I told you, you'd wear it on Sundays, at church.'

'But I don't want to wear it then! Who will see me there?! And I'll be sitting down, so no one will see it anyway!'

'Hush, Bessie, I will think of something. Papa may have guests soon, this month at least. And I shall make you a pretty dress and you can wear it then. How would you like that?'

'Do you promise?' she asked.

'I do. Now get up and go wash your face. Then you can come with me on a walk.'

'No, I wish to go see Peggy.'

Peggy was the new mare Mr. Lucas had acquired after a very profitable transaction. It had become an unspoken rule that this was Bessie's mare, for she loved the animal more than anyone else and Peggy was sensibly calmer when Bessie was with her.

'Well, we shall take a turn about the stable.'

Bessie agreed and ran off to find her bonnet while Maria took one more glance at the dirty lace. She was worried for Bessie. Ever since Thomas, their brother, had gone to Harlow to continue his studies in trade, Bessie had felt very alone. Thomas was her best friend and unanimous ally in all her mischief and they used to play together a great deal. He had taught her how to read and hunt rabbits and he could never be replaced in her heart.

Now with Charlotte married and away, Maria was left to take care of Bessie because their mother had not the patience to do it anymore. She had already raised two daughters and a stubborn boy and she had turned into an absent-minded, idle being that loved nothing more than to have long conversations with all the other mothers in Hertfordshire.

Constance returned with a hamper full of linen and set it on a small table, by the fireplace.

'Maria, Maria! I'm ready! I'm in the hall! Come!' Bessie cried from downstairs.

Her tiny voice rang so loud through the chambers that even the dust on the mantelpiece flew up in the air and made Constance cough.

'The air in this house! Makes a man want to cut off his nose! When I tell you girls to open a window, it's as if I ask you to recite Milton!' she mumbled to herself, having heard the master, Mr. Lucas, use the word Milton in such references many times.

'But Constance, the physician says opened windows are a peril.'

'Ha! That Mr. Stirling is a rude old quack if you ask me. He tells your father to buy the entire apothecary for a simple cough.'

'When mother comes back from her visit, tell her we are on a walk, Constance,' she said, trying to appease her.

'The air's bad for you at this time of the day. There'll be cool airs, those that bring the fevers. And you'll run about and make a sweat and then I see you in bed with the other'un. Who do you think my mistress will blame?'

'I'll take two warm coats, Constance,' Maria said ignoring her comments and rushing downstairs.

'Take the shawls too!' Constance cried after her, but Maria was already out the door with Bessie.

After a long visit to the stables they walked over the green plains and up to the forest whence the road started and they watched the red sunset gleam over the tall tree tops. Bessie was very good at tree climbing but she was only allowed to climb up when Maria was with her. Any other family member strictly prohibited it, even Thomas. But Maria had nothing against this, because she perceived no real danger for Bessie who was as skillful as a cat.

When the little girl reached the canopy she peeked above it at the intertwining road.

'Someone's coming up the road! I think it's father Flemming. Yes, it is him! He's on horseback! Our new pastor is very strange! And look, there's his son too, on a donkey. Ha! It makes me laugh so much!'

Maria tried climbing up as well, but her dress did not allow it and she waited patiently for the two men to come into view.

Indeed, after some minutes she heard the murmur of small voices and then she saw an elderly man straying the hems of a puny donkey on which sat erect a young man that looked very silly, attired in what seemed to be an officer's uniform.

Bessie ran towards the two, but Maria stopped her in time before she ran in front of the horse's hooves.

'Well, good day Miss Lucas!' father Flemming greeted her happily as she appeared by the side of the road with her sister.

'Father Flemming,' she bowed and nudged Bessie to do the same, but the latter was far too preoccupied, studying the son's uniform.

'Are you going to war?' she asked him, at which he looked down at her and smiled ironically.

'Perhaps, young Miss.'

'What are you two lovely girls doing outside? The wind is rather rough,' the elder asked politely.

'We were just enjoying the last days of summer,' Maria replied.

'Yes, we had a wonderful summer, didn't we? The crop was never better. I remember five years ago there was a summer like this. They have become very rare. I was just talking to Arthur about it.'

'And where are you off to Sir?' she asked politely.

'We are going to Meryton to look for some solid boots. My son here, as you might have noticed, has just been enrolled. He will be leaving for Newcastle very soon.'

Maria looked at Arthur curious. He was a young man that did not look very strong and he was certainly not made for such a fate as that of a soldier, but something in his manner made him seem very confident and brave.

Arthur bowed his head to her, but did not glance at her as she had at him, for he did not like to look girls in the eye. He was afraid he would blush and make a fool of himself. As it was, he had recently noticed Maria in church and had found her pretty. Therefore, the risk was much higher.

'Newcastle? That seems very far away,' Bessie commented.

'And it is, it is. Mrs. Flemming can't be appeased about it. She says that people from the South should stay in the South. He'll be going very far away but I think he will do much better than here,' the pastor replied. Arthur threw him an upset look and muttered something under his breath before arranging his collar better.

'Why are you wearing the uniform now? You aren't going now, are you?' Bessie asked, but Maria quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Forgive my sister, she forgets her place.'

'My brother sent it to him in a package from London. We all wanted to see him dressed in it!' Mr. Flemming said, beaming.

'Will you be wearing it to the Ball?' Bessie asked Arthur.

'No, I shan't,' he told her coldly.

'Oh, no, we wouldn't like it to be stained with wine!' Mr. Flemming laughed heartily.

Maria decided that this was a very strange man with a very strange son.

When the two had left them alone once more, Bessie started laughing as if someone was tickling her to death.

'Did you see his face? He looked like a turnip!' she cried amused and had to lean against an oak as not to fall.

Maria couldn't help but laugh with her as she tried making a small crown out of primroses.

'I bet he comes at the Ball with the uniform. If he does, I shall go and spill wine on him myself!' Bessie started.

'But you forget you aren't allowed to go.'

'Oh! Pooh! I had forgotten about that. Well, then, you will do it for me, won't you?'

'I most certainly will,' she agreed. 'But now we'd best go back. Mama will not be pleased with us staying out very late.'

And so they turned back towards the house.

'Maria, when is Charlotte supposed to visit?' Bessie asked when they were some feet away from the gate.

'She said she would be coming this winter, for Christmas.'

'Didn't she say she'd come earlier?'

'Oh, no, she can't really. But Thomas will come next month.'

'Yes, but he'll leave in October again,' Bessie said sourly.

'Well, would you like not to see him at all?'

'No, I suppose it can't be helped. But you know, Jane and Lizzie visit more than Charlotte and Tom and the Bennets go to their homes more often.'

'Well…Lizzie and Jane married rich men, Bessie. They have better carriages and more servants and their houses are more spacious and elegant. Their dinners are richer and they have many guests.'

'Will you marry a rich man, then?'

Maria laughed. 'I don't think so. But if I do, I'll be sure to take you with me.'

'Yes, that would be the right thing to do. I've always wanted my own castle, you know,' Bessie told her. 'Tom promised to buy one for me one day. I hope he keeps his promise.'

'And what if he doesn't?'

'Then I won't speak to him for a long time.'

'But would you really be happy in a castle?' Maria asked.

'If I had many friends around me I suppose I would be.'

* * *

The following evening, Maria, her mother and father stepped into the carriage that would take them to Meryton to the Ball.

After the carriage started, they heard a voice behind and when Maria turned her head she noticed Fanny, the other maid, running after them with the shawls.

'Mr. Lucas, would you please tell George to fetch them?' Mrs. Lucas asked, referring to the coachman. 'Maria can't go, she will stain her dress.'

But George's hands were not very clean and when Maria took hold of the shawls they had some soil imprints on them and they smelt of wood.

'Well, now, these won't do anymore! Fetch them back to Fanny!' Mrs. Lucas cried.

'Leave them in the carriage my dear,' Mr. Lucas said patiently. 'Leave them there.'

'What if a neighbour sees them?'

'No neighbour shall see them once I hide them,' he said, stuffing them behind the plush of the seat.

'Now they will see a great bulge there,' she commented to herself. 'Mr. Lucas try and sit more to the left so you can cover it.'

'Fanny had better pay more attention next time. Her mother never did this sort of thing,' she complained.

'Yes, but her mother is very ill now. She can't serve us anymore,' he argued.

'Thomas gave her that nasty fever that spring. Poor woman,' Mrs. Lucas said more to herself. For the time being she kept silent.

After a while, she nudged Maria to sit up straight.

'Please, Maria, take care with your dress. Those young men are very unpolished and they will either tread on it or dirty it.'

'I will.'

'I know you take care, but that is all I am saying.'

After another silence, she spoke again.

'I just remembered. Father Flemming's son is coming you know. Do be polite and do your best to be liked. He might ask you to dance. Did you know that he has joined the militia? He has a bright future ahead of him, although he could have joined the Church, because he appeared to have some potential for it, but I admire a man who chooses his own path, regardless of his family's rule. Much like your father.'

Mr. Lucas smiled obligingly but said nothing to attest his wife's words.

As soon as Maria arrived at the Hall she went in search for a comfortable place to sit, while Mr. and Mr. Lucas joined Mr. and Mrs. Bennet at one of the tables. There were five large groups about the drawing room and other small circles in the adjacent rooms. One or two young men sat reclining against the beams of the doors. The servants were bringing in the trays.

Kitty Bennet managed to find Maria in a crowd of youths. They embraced each other warmly.

'I am so glad you have come. The assembly would have been dull,' Maria said smiling.

'Yes, I have. I would not miss it, even if I am engaged. Mr. Thorn is sitting with Mr. Stirling. They have many things in common, I suppose, but I wouldn't listen to their conversation for the world.'

'I know what you mean. I can't make out two words of what they are saying,' Maria said, laughing.

'Ah, I do hope they bring out the puddings soon, I am famished! I walked all of Meryton up and down in search for a decent bonnet and I had little time to eat.'

'Let us go in the back rooms like we used to and steal a little bit,' Maria proposed.

And so the two friends stole behind one of the doors and found the pantry whence they took some meat pies on a platter and hid behind the stairs to eat in peace and have a long conversation.

'I hope the dress is clean, my mother will have me flogged if it isn't,' Maria said.

'Mother doesn't care so much anymore if my dress is clean. She is confident I am secure with Mr. Thorp and don't need to try so hard anymore. But I believe Mr. Thorp wants me to look very pretty so he can boast to other gentlemen. Yesterday – you won't believe it! – he told me he was sure that I didn't love him as he loves me. And I told him he was wrong and that he was the apple of my eye and he said that from now on he would write me letters bearing that name and that he'd like to be called that from time to time.'

Maria laughed, barely holding her stomach and Kitty joined her.

'If I didn't like him so much, I'd find him ridiculous!' Kitty said between laughs.

'Yes, indeed, he seems the sort. Oh, yesterday I met with Father Flemming and Arthur. He was looking sharp with that new uniform.'

'As sharp as a frog in pantaloons! Kitty replied. 'I can't believe anyone would think him a soldier. He can barely hold his mother's purse. Imagine him carrying a sword.'

'Yes, the poor fellow is not made for it. I almost pity him. Mother said I should behave well with him because he has a bright future.'

'I suppose mama would have said the same thing had Mr. Thorn not been my suitor. Thank the Lord I am spared.'

'But I'm not. And apparently he might ask me to dance.'

'I doubt it. He does not look bold enough to ask you,' Kitty told her.

'I am sure he will step on my feet clumsily. Few men know how to dance, really.'

'I suppose Jane was blessed to have an exemplary husband who can dance so well,' Kitty said referring to Mr. Bingley.

'How is Jane? And Lizzie?'

'They are both well. We received a letter just three days ago. Lizzie told us Georgiana, Mr. Darcy's sister, would soon get engaged.'

'Oh, well that is very odd,' Maria remarked.

'How do you mean?' Kitty asked.

'She has a fortune of 20.000. She will probably inherit lands and precious, old jewellery as well . Why would she need to marry?'

Kitty looked away irritated and tried choosing her words wisely. This was not the first time Maria Lucas brought this issue up and every time she did, Kitty tried to persuade her it was insane for a woman not to marry and have her own home and family. Every time Maria replied that if a woman was rich and had her own means she should take advantage of her freedom and delay the event as much as possible.

'Do you still believe in that whimsical idea? I thought you'd given it up by now. But I already know the answer. You are bent on taking up that sort of belief spinsters do. You always had an inclination towards that. But you are not a spinster.'

'I have no inclination. I despise spinsters, because they are bitter. I am only speaking from what I've seen. Look at mama, look at your mama! I do not see them as happy women.'

'But what about my sisters? They found love in their husbands. Or are you altogether against men?'

'Of course not, that would be stupid. Men are charming when they want to be. I simply meant that marriage does not help a man and a woman draw closer, it only makes them more miserable. My parents loved each other greatly and now after some time has passed they barely see each other the entire day.'

'So then, you propose that men and women live together and not get married?' Kitty asked smiling.

'I don't know,' Maria said shaking her head. 'Maybe marriage should be something very different.'

'So you would rather spend your life alone than have to suffer on account of your husband not liking you so much as when you were young and pretty.'

'No! Let us not talk about it anymore. We never do agree,' she said troubled.

'Well! I hope you are happy for me at least.'

'I've told you I am. Mr. Thorn seems like a good man.'

'According to your views, I'd be making a mistake marrying him.'

'I simply hope that your love will stand the test of time and marriage,' added Maria.

'You sound like an old woman who has seen everything.'

'I might be wrong, like I said! But can't you see how unhappy some good people are? I don't wish that to be my fate.'

'Well, that's entirely your choice, I suppose,' said Kitty, finishing her meat pie and brushing her fingers.

'Kitty, Mr. Thorp is in agony looking for you!'

Mary Bennet had come in search for her sister and was now beckoning her to return to the Ball room. The girls acquiesced.

* * *

There was a scent that pervaded the rooms and ran across the halls, lighting the candles and brushing off strands from ladies' foreheads. The scent rested on the cheek of a young servant or it fled further into the night, out the window.

The sound of cutlery echoed through the walls. The walls kept many memories of many sounds. There were few people at the dining table. A young man dropped an apple on the floor and an old woman next to him bent to pick it up. She blushed when the man seemed surprised that she did so. She was a modest, kind woman. She was also one of the poorest mothers in Hertfordshire, but ever since her son had obtained a job at one of the shops in town she had been invited to gatherings. She was not used to it. She smiled humbly and looked at her ruddy hands. Next to her sat a young lady with very fine hands.

Maria was in one of the rooms, dancing with a young man. He was telling her he had bought a new horse and she should come and see it. He also told her he was a master at cheating at cards and that he had robbed another young man of all his money with his tricks.

Maria was thinking of Bessy. She was probably alone in her room by now, trying to sleep but thinking constantly of the merriment of the Ball.

She was most likely fidgeting in her bed, the sheets falling to the floor in a whirlpool.

Maria loved dancing and she loved talking to the young men and she let them tell their silly stories that never added up to anything. She liked being held and then driven away in the movement of the dance, but after a while, it was too much for her and she had to take a breath.

In that breath, when she stepped back to look at her partner, she frowned when she saw a sweaty man with grubby hands and unruly hair and a very prepossessing smile. Something irked her inside at the sight of satisfaction.

She heard in the distance a yelp from the kitchen. One of the servants had crushed a broom over an unsuspecting rat that was patrolling the kitchens. A rivulet of crimson blood stained the wooden floor, but one of the other servants quickly wiped the blood off with a clean handkerchief. She threw the handkerchief on one of the tables. The steam in the kitchen fogged the small windows. The cook's children were drawing stars on the panes. Whenever the doors of the kitchen were swung open for some time the fog would disappear and the stars would fade also.

In the cards rooms in close vicinity of the kitchens, three old men were sitting alone, trying to decide what they should play but they mostly discussed agriculture and toyed with the cards in their hands. One of them was trying with great difficulty to put tobacco in his pipe. He dropped his pipe and left it on the floor embarrassed. He did not want the other two to see that his hands sometimes trembled. But the other two had poor eyesight and they hid their weakness by not pretending to be surprised when the pipe in the other gentleman's hands suddenly disappeared.

There were many couples dancing in the dance rooms, but the mothers were settled in the first two. The third and the fourth were populated by few elderly or married people. Here danced the town dwellers with their wives or loved ones. The villagers did not wish to know the town dwellers any more than they had to.

Kitty Bennet was dancing with Mr. Thorn in the first room. She was secretly thinking about what Maria had said. Whenever Maria reminded her marriage was detrimental to young men and women, she always got scared and tried to assuage her fears by telling Mr. Thorn that they should have only two fireplaces in their home. She also thought that if their children were handsome she would forget about her fears.

When he and her father stepped into his study and talked of things she did not understand she crept behind the door sometimes and listened and felt a pang in her heart. It would be relieved when she went to bed but she would remember it some other day or evening and the secret grudge she kept would bud more and more.

But for the time being, the two were dancing and there was not a prettier sight. All the women agreed.

Maria was sitting by the window talking to Mrs. Philips when she saw that Father Flemming walked in the room with his wife and son. The latter was not wearing his uniform but he looked no better.

Arthur walked slowly because he had injured his leg the other day and even the foot was sore. He most certainly would not dance. He felt very sorry because he had intended to ask Maria Lucas to dance. But he sat down on a chair and looked about him as if he was half-asleep, half-awake and bid hello but partially because the pain inabled him from showing the politeness he reserved for ladies.

When it was obvious he would not ask Maria to dance, she felt offended. Even if she intended to refuse him, the man still had to ask and suffer the belittling of his pride. Yet he was sitting nonchalantly.

Maria left the room resigned. Her dress got caught on the banister of the stairs and she pulled at it gently but it was still torn slightly. She inspected it to see how bad it was. There was a small hole in it.


End file.
